


I Thought it Was Yesterday

by Kazure



Series: Ava Trevelyan & Krem Aclassi [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Sequel Coming Soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazure/pseuds/Kazure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krem thought that he missed an important date. As it turns out, he might not have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought it Was Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from an anon on Tumblr. Thank you to the anon for the prompt. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> Enjoy!

He evaded the shield right before it bashed into his side, turning and sidestepping like a pro. Afterward he cut his adversary down with a mighty swing of his maul, his opponent left on the ground with a sickly dent in his armor. The sight of the bandit leader wasn’t what brought a shocked and troubled look to Krem’s face.

The Iron Bull cut down their final foe, leaving the throat cutters to make sure that the job was done. He came up behind Krem, clapping a hand down on his shoulder. “What seems to be the problem Krem?”

“I’ve forgotten something important Chief… Don’t worry.”

Bull nodded, walking off to check with the rest of the Chargers.

* * *

 

When they got back to Val Royeaux, Krem immediately rushed to find the Inquisitor. He had stopped at a small shop on the way back to the city in order to pick up a gift for Alvina. He was still distraught about his absence though, and he wanted to make it up to her. He asked people as he passed if they had seen her, and used their answers to find her quickly.

Alvina was shocked when Krem appeared in her quarters, out of breath and drenched in sweat. She rushed to his side, placing a hand on his arm. “Krem! Are you alright, luaidh?!”

“I… I’ve been looking all over for you,” he huffed out, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

“Is there some sort of emergency?”

“No. Not an emergency…” Krem was looking down, his brows furrowed and his expression troubled. He brought his gaze up to look at her.

“What is it then? Are you hurt?”

“I’m alright, Amatus. I’m just confused.”

“What are you confused about?

“I missed our anniversary. I thought you would be angry, or at least upset...” he trailed off, looking at her, his eyes still filled with confusion.

Ava burst into laughter, her face splitting into a grin. “That’s why you came here in such a rush?”

“Yes. Why?”

“You didn’t miss it, luaidh. It’s today!” She smiled, looking up at him.

Krem’s confusion changed to amusement and he cracked a smile, running a hand down his face. “I’m sorry Amatus I thought it was yesterday.”

“It’s alright. I’m just glad you’re here.”

“I’m glad to be here.” Krem reached forward and pulled her flush to him, wrapping her in his embrace. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, luaidh,” she smiled, tilting her head up to him.

He brought his lips to hers in a kiss that could only be considered chaste. “While I would love to stay here and catch up with you, Amatus, we both have places to be.”

She looked at him, suddenly confused. “I don’t. I had my schedule cleared for today.”

“I may have set some things up. Just follow these instructions and I’ll see you in a little while.” He pulled a folded piece of paper from somewhere in his armor and left after giving her another chaste kiss.

_Go to the address listed below. There’ll be further instructions there._

* * *

 

Factum!

**Author's Note:**

> This has not yet been edited, so any typos will be fixed shortly. If you want to see more of my content, check out my blog on tumblr at kaz-writes-things.tumblr.com


End file.
